monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Stygian Zinogre
[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lord_Loss/Monster_Appreciation_Week:_Stygian_Zinogre| Stygian Zinogre Discussion ] Stygian Zinogre is a subspecies of Zinogre first introduced in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It is black, grey and red in coloring and mostly inhabits the Tundra. Its thunder-like attacks are different in coloring from the ordinary Zinogre; this crimson red/black lightning deals Dragon-Element damage. It is able to imbue its attacks with Dragon Element due to its absorption of multiple bugs that feed on Dragonfell berries. These bugs are red colored orbs that float around Stygian Zinogre; they closely resemble the Great Thunderbug from previous games. When released, these orbs can fly directly at the Hunter and explode on contact, dealing significant damage. In-Game Description }} Notes *Instead of it releasing thunder balls from spinning, Stygian Zinogre releases one to four red dragon orbs. These orbs home in on hunters, but only in a straight line. If they hit, they inflict Dragonblight on the Hunter. It can only release four orbs when fully charged. *One way to avoid the homing thunder bug attack is to get behind Stygian Zinogre as soon as it sends them out, the thunder bugs will zoom towards player but will crash into Stygian Zinogre, causing small damage. *During charging state, Stygian Zinogre can still defend itself withs it's bolts of dragon thunder around it. *Often while walking, its body lights up with a red glow, and it will release red thunder from its body. Spots on the floor will light up, indicating where the thunder will strike. *Often when charging up, it will release more red thunder around itself. *It only needs one charge to become enraged. *It can combo its two punch attack with the body slam attack. *Although uncommon, Stygian Zinogre can roar when not enraged. *When it's charging, it will raise its head up, making it harder to stop. *Like the normal Zinogre, when the Stygian Zinogre is tripped, bugs can be harvested from its back. This will yield Dracophage Bugs instead of Fulgurbugs. *Stygian Zinogre can finish charging by releasing red thunder while walking. *To recover Stamina, Stygian Zinogre will prey on a Popo or Rhenoplos (depending on where it's fought). It may also eat from a carcass. **Stygian Zinogre can also perform a combo in order to get out of this state. First it will try to charge normally, but just before going into a full charge state, it will try to pin a hunter. If it succeeds, as soon as it lands the first bite it will howl and become enraged. *When weak, the Stygian Zinogre will break into the Secret Areas of the Tundra to sleep, much like the Deviljho and Jade Barroth. *There is an event quest where you fight the Stygian Zinogre at the Volcano. **The event Stygian Zinogre is larger than any S.Zinogre and far more powerful. It is also one of the only quest that you can fight a Stygian Zinogre at the Volcano. *The word "Stygian" stems from the Styx, a large river in Hades in ancient Greek mythology. This is an allusion to the fiery, hellish nature of this species of the Zinogre. * In a recent interview, Monster Hunter Producer Ryozo Tsujimoto stated that Stygian Zinogre was one of his favourite monsters, due in part to its colour scheme and the fact that Zinogre is "already a cool-looking monster." * Unlike its Thunder-element counterpart, the Stygian Zinogre is susceptible to shock traps, unable to use them to charge its own Dragon-element lightning. * He is susceptible to flash bombs to the face, especially when charging. This prevents the full charge just as the normal Zinogre. However, during its second charge, it may be able to complete the charging even after it becomes blinded. * Because the Stygian Zinogre is able to consistently inflict Dragonblight, it is advisable to use a raw damage weapon if the hunter does not have Blight Resist or a significant Dragon resistance. Dragonblight temporaily eliminates a weapon's elemental damage, and a raw damage weapon can subvert this problem. *Stygian Zinogre returns in Monster Hunter 4. **It can now become infected by Gore Magala's Feral Wyvern Virus. Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Stygian Zinogre Photo Gallery' Image:MH3G-Jinouga Subspecies Trailer Screenie.png Image:MH3G-Jinouga Subspecies Trailer Screenie 2.png jinougasubarmor.jpg|Female Stygian Zinogre armor Black_Jinouga_Male_Blade.jpg|Stygian Zinogre male blademaster armour Category:Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:MH4 Monsters